Chase x Marshall
by SlayerTank99
Summary: Chase couldn't believe he's fallen in love with his best friend. Chase was scared fearing that he would destroy their friendship if he told him. However, one day Chase finally has the courage to confess his feeling for Marshall. Dose Marshall feel the same way about Chase?
1. The Confession

Chase couldn't believe what he was experiencing. It was something he truly thought he would never experience.

It had something to do with his best friend Marshall but the issue was...Chase was starting to see him as more as just a 'best friend' and was just completely falling in love with him.

Every time they made eye contact, Chase could feel his heart pounding as Marshall's beautiful diamond blue eyes stared at him with his happy grin on his face. Then Marshall's clumsiness, jokes, and behavior started to become so adorable to the german shepherd. Finally, when ever his back was turned, Chase could feel himself getting fully hard just by looking at Marshall's back end.

He was just getting too cute for him.

For the past couple weeks, Chase would wake up in the morning and would immediately think to himself "This is the day I'm going to tell Marshall how I feel!" but then Ryder would call all the pups for a mission or Chase would just get too nervous and back out and would end up losing his chance.

But today, he vowed to himself he wouldn't back out.

It was a warm summer day in Adventure Bay and Chase was staring at his Marshy who was drinking water by his pup house. There was nothing bad going on in the bay, so Chase saw this as his opportunity to confess his love.

Finally, it was time.

He walked over to Marshall and said:

Chase: Hey Marshall, what are you doing?

Marshall: Oh hey Chase, I'm just bored. Is there something y-

Chase finally just couldn't take it anymore pressed his lips right on Marshall's. Chase closed his eyes but Marshall's eyes were wide open with sock and surprise. Both of them were blushing so hard until Chase finally broke the kiss after five seconds.

Chase immediately began to tear up.

Chase: Oh no, I'm so sorry!

He quickly ran away sobbing.

Marshall: Chase wait!

When he got back to his pup house, Chase laid on the floor just thinking of what he did. He knew Marshall wouldn't tell anybody, oh no that was the least of his worries.

He thought he completely destroyed his friendship with Marshall.

A few minutes past until Marshall finally walked into his house.

Marshall: Chase...tell me what happened.

Chase got up from the grown wiping his tears from his face. He simply felt too ashamed to talk anymore and put his head down. Then Marshall grabbed Chase and pulled him closer. Very firmly Marshall asked:

Marshall: What did it mean Chase?

Chase: I-I don't know Marshall. I-I never understood why I've been having these feelings for you and I-

To Chase's surprise, Marshall kissed him. Passionately. Finally, Marshall pulled away and smiled leaving Chase staring with the most shocked impression he ever made.

Chase: Di-did you mean that?

Instead of replying, Marshall kissed him once more. This time Chase finally closed his eyes and enjoyed the next five seconds of Marshall's soft lips on his.

Marshall: Does that answer your question?

Chase's eyes filled with tears as Marshall began to hug him.

Chase: Why did you ignore me for so long, Marshall? I was so sad and scared.

Marshall: I really didn't know what to say Chase. It happened so suddenly I didn't want to say anything until I knew that…

Chase then stared right into Marshall's eyes and said:

Chase: That I love you.

Love truly felt like a strong word to Chase. He always thought he liked Skye but with Marshall he truly could feel his love for him.

Chase: You...love me?

Marshall: Yes I really do.

He then started to chuckle.

Chase: I really never expected you to be gay Chase.

Smiling Chase said:

Chase: Just for you Marshy.

They both finally hugged each other with tears of joy.

Chase never truly thought that one person could bring him such joy and happiness. He finally confessed his love to his Marshy and now he wanted more.

Chase: Marshall?

Marshall: Yeah?

Chase: How about we get...a little more closer than we are?

Puzzled and confused Marshall asked:

Marshall: How can we get more closer than we already are?

Chase: I'd really love to get...inside you.

Marshall immediately knew what he was talking about and happily shouted:

Marshall: Yes, I'd love that!

Chase: Why don't we wait later tonight when it's dark out and everyone else is asleep?

Marshall: Sounds like a plan to me! Meet me at my pup house in a few hours. I'll be waiting for you my cute little Chasey.

He kissed Chase on his cheek and left. Chase watch him leave as he stared dreamly at his back end as he walked to his pup house.

Tonight was going to be the greatest night of his life.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Chase: It's time!

Chase walked out of his pup house and saw how dark it was outside. Everyone was asleep and Chase walked over to his Marshy's pup house. He got there and walked inside.

Marshall: Chasey you made it.

Marshall was laying on his bed and Chase immediately felt his raging erection. He quickly got right on the bed and started french kissing his dalmation. Breathing heavily, Marshall grabbed Chase's cock and began stroking it.

Chase: Oh yeah, don't stop!

After a few minutes, Marshall went down and full began sucking Chase's cock. Chase was patting his head as he said:

Chase: Wow, Marshy your a pro!

As Marshall kep sucking Chase felt a load on it's way and said:

Chase: Shit, here it comes!

Finally he said with clenched teeth:

Chase: Fuck.

And unleashed his semen completely inside Marshall's mouth. Swallowing it whole, Marshall said:

Marshall: I want you to fuck my ass.

Chase: Sure Marshy come on over here.

Marshall then got on his feet and exposed his asshole in Chase's face.

Chase got on top of Marshall and stuck his rock hard cock straight into his ass. Marshall moaned in pain causing Chase to worry.

Chase: What's wrong does it hurt?

Marshall: It did for a sec, but it feels so **G O O D**

Chase: Great.

Marshall: Chasey I can't wait any longer. Fuck me until the sun rises!

Chase started to thrust and as that was happening, Marshall began to stroke his own dick. Chase's mind was clouded. He never truly thought he'd be having sex with his best friend but this truly made him decide that Marshall was his true love and not Skye. Then a few minutes had pass and Chase said:

Chase: I feel it coming Marshy!

Marshall: I do to! Let's cum together!

It finally happened as Chase filled Marshall's ass with his semen while Marshall ejaculated all over his bed.

Catching his breath, Marshall said:

Marshall: Let's switch positions.

Chase: Sure thing sexy.

Chase then got on his feet and Marshall wasted no time putting his cock in his ass. Chase cringed and thought:

Chase: _Shit, it does hurt going in!_

Marshall immediately started pounding Chase's ass and they both started moaning.

Marshall: What an ass you got Chase!

Chase: You got a nice dick Marshy.

Marshall never knew he would be would be matting with his best friend. He thought that one day he would be with Everest but now he definitely wants to be with Chase his whole life.

Finally, Marshall gasped as he shoot out all his seme into Chase's ass.

Chase fell on his back breathing and Marshall started stroking his cock again.

Chase: Uh fuck, I'm cumming!

His semen shot all over the bed and then Marshall fell on his back next to his Chasey. The two then said to each other.

Chase: Promise you'll never let me go Marshy.

Marshall: Never! I love you so much Chase.

Chase: I love you too Marshall.

Then the two fell asleep in a loving embrace as they were two lovers that would be together forever.

 **This is where the story ends...or dose it? I want your opinion. Let me know through your feedback on rather you want me to turn this into series of chapters or just end it here. It's up to you!**


	2. Keeping Secrets

Chase slowly began to open his eyes and then he looked to his left to see his Marshy still sleeping. Everything that happened last night was all coming back to his mind.

Chase: _Wow that was the greatest and happiest night of my life!_

He then kissed Marshall right on the nose and got out of bed. He saw the door leading to the bathroom and thought that he should take a shower. When he turned on the water and got inside, Marshall finally started to wake up and smiled when he heard the water running. He walked into the bathroom and knocked on the shower door getting Chase's attention.

Marshall: Can I join you?

Chase: Of course sexy.

Getting inside the shower was exciting for Marshall, as he immediately wrapped his paws around Chase and said:

Marshall: You're so naughty.

Chase: You're so cute.

Finally, the two began kissing passionately. After a few seconds they felt their hard rock cocks hitting each other and immediately noticed.

Chase immediately smiled and raised an eyebrow at Marshall.

Chase: Get on your back.

Marshall did exactly as he was commanded and laid down with his cock pointing straight upwards. Chase started to slowly lick the tip before he finally deep throated Marshall's hard member. Marshall began to moan and Chase began slowly sucking with his head going up and down.

Marshall: Holy shit man, I didn't know you had it in ya!

A few more minutes past before Marshall finally said:

Marshall: Here it comes!

Chase then stopped sucking and got up.

Marshall: Why'd you stop?

Chase: Cause I don't want you to cum yet.

Immediately, Chase got on his feet and put his ass right in Marshall's face.

Chase: I want to feel it in my ass.

Marshall immediately smiled and penetrated his bestie's asshole.

Marshall: Oh Chasey, you're so warm and tight.

Every single thrust made Marshall think about how happy he was to have Chase as a lover. His cock was so warm inside Chase's ass that he felt like it belonged there. Nothing could top something like this. Finally, Marshall shot gobs of cum as he and Chase moaned from what they both were feeling during the orgasm.

Chase slowly slid off Marshall's dick, trying not to let the cum leak out.

Chase: You know I love you right?

Chucking Marshall said:

Marshall: How could I not?

Chase: We should probably get to the lookout soon. I bet Ryder's making breakfast.

Marshall sighed which gave Chase a nervous look.

Chase: What's up?

Marshall: How are we gonna come out? Will we be accepted? I'm pretty sure everyone thinks you have a crush on Skye and I like Everest. I'm so worried.

Chase: I think we should wait a little bit before we confess. It seems like the best idea.

Marshall: Yeah.

Chase: Come on, let's go eat breakfast.

Both of them cleaned themselves up and walked to the lookout. Occasionally they both snuggled on and kissed each other as they walked but once they got close to the lookout, they immediately acted casual.

They went inside the lookout to see Ryder making pancakes.

Ryder: Good morning Chase and Marshall!

Chase: Morning Ryder.

Marshall: Where's everybody else?

Ryder was setting up the table as he was talking.

Ryder: I didn't call theme yet since I woke up a little later than I usually do so I'm still getting everything ready. Did you two sleep well last night?

That question made Chase and Marshall think about everything that happened last night and both with dreamy faces said:

Chase and Marshall: Sure did.

Ryder: Well I'm glad to hear that. Since you two are early because of me you can go ahead and dig in.

As Chase and Marshall began eating their breakfast, Ryder finally called all the other pups to breakfast and they eventually showed up ten minutes later. One of theme, a lovely female cockapoo named Skye, sat right by Chase.

Skye: Good morning Chase. How's your day so far?

Chase: Oh hi Skye. I'm doing alright.

Skye continued to stare at Chase as he continued to eat his breakfast. It was no doubt that Skye had true feelings for the german shepherd. Ever since the day she joined PAW Patrol she's always found Chase so sweet, kind, brave, and handsome. Eventually she got kind of ticked over the fact that Chase wasn't paying any attention to her and said:

Skye: You got any plans tonight?

Chase: Yeah me and Marshall are having a sleepover.

Marshall: We are?

Chase suddenly hit Marshall with his paw to give him the message of what he meant.

Marshall: Oh yeah! We talked about it...this morning! How could I forget.

Skye: Oh okay, that's great for you two. Just let me know if you ever want to do something together Chase. I'm always available.

Chase: Sounds great Skye.

Skye then left the lookout and Chase noticed Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma staring at him while slightly giggling.

Chase: What?

The three pups immediately started acting casual and went back to eating their breakfast.

Marshall suddenly whispered in Chase's ear:

Marshall: Meet me outside by the bushes.

Chase: Why?

Marshall: Just meet me outside.

Marshall immediately left the lookout and Chase followed him a few minutes later. He walked to the bushes and was suddenly tackled to the ground by Marshall.

Marshall: I couldn't take it anymore you're turning me on!

He then tried to passionately kiss Chase but he resisted and said:

Chase: We can't do this here Marshall!

Marshall: Why?

Chase: What do you think? We're in public in broad daylight!

Marshall whimpered and put his head down.

Chase: Tonight I promise.

Marshall: Really?

Chase: Yeah that's what the whole "sleepover" thing was about when Skye was talking to me. Remember that?

Marshall smiled and Chase said:

Chase: You're gonna like it.

The two shared a quick kiss and Marshall said:

Marshall: Let's go back inside and finish our breakfast.

The two walked back inside and meanwhile Skye was by her pup house thinking to herself.

Skye: _What do I have to do to get Chase to finally notice me?! I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I know! I'll confess tonight when he's in his house. Then we be together, get married, have pups, watch them grow old, retire, move to the Bahamas, and die peacefully together. Life is good!_

 **Later that night…**

Finally it was dark out. The moon and stars were shining and the two lovers where waiting for the right moment. This time, they both agreed to be in Chase's pup house instead of Marshall's.

Marshall was passing the time in his house watching Apollo the Super Pup because Chase told him that he would call him when he was ready for him to come over. Finally, his color vibrated and he answered it as a call from Chase.

Chase: Hey there sexy I've been feeling a little horny right now and I was thinking you could fix it.

Marshall: Why of course I can.

Chase: You better get over here before I fall asleep.

Marshall: Faster as I usually am here I come!

Marshall immediately left his house and walked all the way to his Chasey's house. Upon entering inside, the lights were dimmed and there were candles around the house.

Marshall: Chasey where are you?

Finally, we walked into the bedroom to see the pup of his dreams in a sexy pose and a rose in his mouth.

Chase: I hope you can fix my issue Marshy. My horniness is quite sever.

Staring at his erected cock and muscular looking body was enough to make Marshall cum immediately. He quickly jumped on top of Chase and said:

Marshall: I've waited so long for this.

Chase: It's only been a few hours Marshall.

Marshall: Well that's a long time for me!

Marshall immediately pressed his lips right on Chase's and he put his paws around his back as well.

 **Meanwhile…**

Skye was getting ready for her confession to Chase in her pup house. She kept staring at herself in the mirror and practicing.

Skye: Chase I love you. You're smart, brave, handsome and I want to spend the rest of my life with you till the day I die!

She then immediately thought about what she said and was like:

Skye: What am I thinking? That was creepy.

She took a deep breath and thought to herself:

Skye: _Just tell him you love him and you want to be his girlfriend. That's how simple it is._

She then walked out of her house and made a bee line for Chase's house. She knocked on the door with her paw and when she got no answer she called out:

Skye: Chase are you home? I know it's a little late but I really wanted to talk to you about something.

Still though, no answer. Finally, she walked to the side of the house hoping she could get his attention through the window or something like that. When she got near a window, she heard the sound of moaning and was creeped out over it. The window she was near had curtains that were slightly open on the right end. Taking a peek through the curtain, she saw to her horror and disbelief, Marshall on top of Chase thrusting over and over. She immediately started tearing up and she ran straight back to her pup house.


	3. I Love Him With All My Heart

Back at her pup house, Skye was still crying over what she just saw.

Skye: _I can't believe this! The love of my life is gay and mating with Marshall! My life is done!_

It was an unpleasant surprise as Skye never suspected that the two would ever get that close. She knew that Chase was starting to stare awkwardly at Marshall over the past few weeks and this caused her to get suspicious. Sometimes she thought to herself: " _Is Chase in love with Marshall?"_ but then she would just immediately decided that she was exaggerating.

 **Meanwhile...**

Chase and Marshall were laying by each other's side on the bed. The sheets were messy from all the sex they just had. Chase had a smile on his face with his eyes half closed. All that he could hear in the room was the air conditioning slightly humming and the sound of Marshall breathing. That was a true sound to hear to him. It reminded him that Marshall was a living breathing thing that he truly loved.

Marshall: I love you Chase.

Chase: I know you do Marshy.

A moment of silence past before Marshall finally uttered:

Marshall: Do you think it's time?

Chase: No. I think we should wait a little bit longer.

Marshall: Their gonna find out sooner or later. When they see us acting close all the time their going to figure out were gay.

Chase sighed and thought to himself for a few minutes before he said:

Chase: How about we only tell Ryder first?

Marshall smiled and said:

Marshall: I think he's very trustworthy.

Chase: He's the best owner ever and I definitely think he'd support us.

The two started kissing passionately and pretty soon they would fall asleep in each other's loving embrace.

 **The Next Day**

Eventually, the two lovers asked Ryder if they could personally meet him at the lookout. He agreed and Ryder was soon at the lookout waiting for Chase and Marshall to arrive.

Standing in the lookout, Ryder kept thinking to himself as he checked his watch.

Ryder: _What could those two want that's so important to the point where they only want me to know?_ _Both their birthdays have already past, Christmas is months away. Hmmm...I wonder._

Finally, the two came up the elevator and walked towards Ryder.

Ryder: Hey you two! What did you want to talk about.

Chase: Ryder, we really need to tell you something.

Marshall: Please keep it a secret from everyone else.

Ryder: I cross my heart. You have my trust.

Chase and Marshall both felt the hearts pounding as they slowly held their paws together and said:

Chase and Marshall: We both love each other.

There was total silence as Ryder had a very surprised face. Marshall was immediately thinking to himself that it was over and Ryder would be mad.

Marshall: _Oh no, oh no! We're fucked!_

But just then, Ryder's surprised face turned into a very friendly smile. He got on his knee and pat the two on their heads:

Ryder: I am absolutely happy for you two!

Marshall: Wha...what.

Chase: You're not mad?

Ryder: Why would I be? You guys are my pups and I'll support you two no matter what. I don't care if you're gay or bisexual.

A big smile was made by the two and they immediately jumped on Ryder and started licking his face.

Ryder: All right, all right! Stop it!

They stopped and Ryder got up.

Ryder: How long has this been going on?

Chase: A couple days.

Marshall: We really don't want the rest of the patrol to know about quite yet. We just don't know how they'll react.

Ryder: Well your guys' secret is safe with me!

Suddenly, Zuma came running into the lookout from the elevator.

Zuma: Rwder! Rwder!

Ryder: What's wrong, Zuma?

Zuma: Skye's missing. We can't find her anywhere!

Ryder: Have you checked her pup house?

Zuma: We wooked everywhere!

Ryder immediately took out his pup pad and summoned everybody.

Ryder: Paw Patrol, to the lookout!

Pretty soon, everyone immediately was at the lookout with their gear on.

Ryder: Thank you everyone for getting her fast. So for those of you that don't know, Skye is missing and we got to find her. So here's what we need to do.

Scrolling through his pup pad, Ryder clicked on Chase's icon.

Ryder: Chase, I need your detective skills to search for clues.

Chase: Chase is on the case!

Ryder: The rest of you I want you all to help us search. Use any of your abilities to help us with the search.

All: Yes sir!

Ryder: Okay. Paw Patrol is on a role.

With that said, the pups quickly went down their slides and activated their vehicles.

The search went for hours and soon it was night out. The pups were searching all around the bay for Skye. Chase was working with Ryder to search for clues and Marshall was leading other pups in a search in the Adventure Bay forest.

Marshall: Alright, I think we should split up. Rocky and Zuma you go that way.

Marshall pointed to the right.

Rocky and Zuma: Okay.

Marshall: Rubble, you go that way.

Marshall pointed to the left.

Rubble: I'm going!

Soon, Marshall was walking through the woods ocossanilley calling out for Skye. Suddenly though, he heard the sound of crying and whimpering.

Marshall: Skye, is that you?! It's me Marshall!

He began following the sound of the crying to see Skye close to the edge of a cliff that lead right to the ocean.

Marshall: Skye, what are you doing?!

Skye: My life is over.

Marshall: Are you crazy?! Don't do it!

He tried to get closer to her but Skye angrily growled:

Skye: STAY BACK!

Marshall: Wh...why would you think about suicide?

Skye: I know what's going on.

Marshall: Huh?

Skye: I know that you and Chase are fucking each other!

Marshall's eyes widened with shock when she said that.

Marshall: How did you know?

Skye: I was going to confess my love to Chase yesterday and I saw you on top of him.

Marshall: Skye please! I know you like Chase but he's so happy he loves me. Don't be sad about that. Chase cares about you so much and he wouldn't want you to throw away your life!

Tears started flowing in Marshall's eyes.

Marshall: Do you know how devastated he would be if you killed yourself? Don't do it please!

Skye at that point started to cry when she realised how truthful Marshall's words were. For years, Chase would always be overprotective of her and whenever she had problems, Chase would always help her out as best as he could. Finally, she turned around and walked towards Marshall. The two both hugged each other as Skye began crying uncontrollably.

Marshall: It's okay don't worry.

Skye: Do you really love Chase?

Marshall: With all my heart.

Skye: You'd do anything for him.

Marshall: He's my true love, Skye.

She smiled and said:

Skye: Well as long as he's happy, I guess I'm happy. Please just be good to him Marshall because if we can't be more than just friends then he's still very important to me.

Marshall: With all my heart, I'll love him until the day I die.

Skye: Thank you so much.

Marshall then got his collar and contacted Ryder.

Ryder: Did you find her, Marshall?

Marshall: Yep, she's just fine. I found her in the forest.

Ryder: What was the issue?

Marshall tried to think of an excuse because there's no way he'd want anybody to know about an suicide attempt but then Skye said something to help him.

Skye: I got lost when I was going for a walk, Ryder. This forest is so huge!

Ryder: Okay then. Marshall, can you get her back to the lookout safley?

Marshall: Yes sir.

Ryder: Alright, see you then.

Marshall: Skye...I ask you to please keep this a secret from all the other pups. We've only told Ryder so far and Chase and I simply don't feel like we're ready to admit it to everybody else.

Skye: You can trust me, Marshall. I support you.

Marshall: Come on, let's go back to the lookout.

The two then walked back to the lookout and the rest of the patrol were all very happy to see that Skye was safe. The rest of the pups would spend their time watching Apollo the Super Pup in the lookout while Marshall and Chase decided to go back to Chase's house to sleep. The two held paws as they walked back and once they got to Chase's house, Marshall had to admit to what actually happened.

Marshall: I really have to tell you something.

Chase: What's up?

Marshall: Skye wasn't really lost in the forest. I...talked her out of suicide. She said she found out about our relationship yesterday when she saw through the window when we mated.

Chase started to tear up because he knew his relationship with Marshall could have caused that.

Chase: What have I done? This is all my fault!

Marshall quickly put his paw on his shoulder and said:

Marshall: Don't cry please! She told me that as long as you're happy than she's happy.

Chase: Really?

Marshall: Absolutely. I vowed to her that I would love you with all my heart and would protect you with all cost. She supports us and she promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

Chase smiled with tears of joy hearing this.

Chase: I love you Marshall.

Marshall: I love you much more.

The two lovers than kissed passionately for five seconds. Afterwards, the two immediately went to bed. The two embraced each in their sleep and Chase had fallen asleep first. Marshall, still awake quietly whispered:

Marshall: Sweet dreams, my beautiful Chasey.

And then soon he was asleep too.


	4. The Date

The sun was up and bright and Marshall yawned before getting up to see the greatest person of his life still asleep. Marshall thought to himself how was he going to get him up until he finally thought of a good way. Getting up, Marshall walked inside Chase's bathroom and started running the bath water. A big grin was on Marshall's face as he thought about what he had Chase would do in the bath.

Meanwhile, Chase finally began to open his eyes. He slowly got up and heard the sound of the bath water running. Marshall stood by the bathroom door and said:

Marshall: I see you're awake. Come on in here, I got a big surprise for you.

Chase: What is it?

Marshall: I'm not telling.

He winked before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

A big grin hit Chase's face as he quickly got up and walked into the bathroom. He saw Marshall facing the tub. Turning his head, Marshall said with a flirtatious smile:

Marshall: I hope you're ready for some sexy time.

The two got into the tub and immediately both felt their lips aggressively touching each others.

Chase: I want your ass so bad.

Marshall: It's all yours baby.

Chase took his penis and slowly penetrated Marshall's asshole.

Marshall moaned so much that is basically music to Chase's ears. He moaned so much louder that Chase giggled and said:

Chase: You sound like a tornado siren, Marshall.

Finally, Chase gasped as he reached orgasm. He then smirked and got down to Marshall's hard member.

Chase: I want it all over my face.

Marshall grabbed the sides of the tub as he felt Chase's paws working his cock.

Marshall: Your a fucking beast, Chase!

Then it finally happened, Marshall's cock began squirting out cum and Chase felt the liquid hit his eyes, nose, and mouth. Then the two laid in the tub as they both catched their breath.

Chase: That was the best time of them all!

Marshall: I'm waiting for you to say it.

Chase: Huh?

Marshall gave a serious look and Chase realized what he meant.

Chase: I love you, Marshy.

Marshall: Te amo, Chase.

Chase: Why are you speaking Spanish?

Marshall: Do you hate it?

Chase: No, it actually sounds sexy. I like it.

The two got out of the tub and quickly cleaned themselves. As Chase was drying himself off, Marshall came up to him and hugged him.

Marshall: You know I can't live without you right?

Chase: Neither can I.

The two shared a kiss before they finally finished cleaning themselves and walking outside. As they walked to the lookout they began to talk.

Chase: Hey I was thinking.

Marshall: Yeah?

Chase: Why don't we go on a date tonight?

Marshall: I'd love that! Where to though?

Chase: How about Olive Garden?

Marshall: Sounds wonderful! I'll do anything with you my little Chasey.

Marshall kissed Chase on the check as the two walked on over to the lookout.

 **Meanwhile…**

Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble all were discussing Chase and Marshall.

Rocky: Has anyone else noticed that Chase and Marshall have been extremely close lately?

Zuma: They've always been close, Wocky. Their best fweinds.

Rubble: Yeah dude, I don't get why it concerns you.

Rocky: It just makes me wonder what's going on between theme.

Skye then joined in on the conversation.

Skye: Rocky, their best friends.

Rocky: I guess you're right, Skye. What am I thinking?

Suddenly, Chase and Marshall walked into the lookout.

Chase: Hi everybody!

Zuma: Hey guys!

Rocky: How you two doing?

Marshall: Pretty good thanks for asking.

The two would then join the rest of the pups for breakfast. Afterwards, they walked out the lookout and would run into Ryder.

Ryder: Morning you two.

Chase and Marshall: Morning Ryder.

Ryder: What are you up to today?

Chase: We were going to go to Olive Garden on a date tonight.

Ryder: Sweet!

Then a thought came through Ryder's mind and then he suggested:

Ryder: I got an idea!

Marshall: What?

Ryder: How bout you two go to Katie's to get yourselfs trimmed up so your good looking' for your date. I'll pay for it.

Marshall: Really?

Ryder: Of course! My goal is to make sure you two are both happy.

Marshall: Thank you so much, Ryder!

Ryder: Anytime!

As the two walked off, they thought about what they were going to do and decided:

Marshall: Why don't you go to Katie's first.

Chase: Good idea. Then you can go after me.

Marshall: I love you.

Chase: Me too.

After a big smooch, the two went their own ways. Chase immediately went to Katie's while Marshall went to his pup house.

Walking into the shop, Chase was greeted with a very friendly smile by Katie.

Katie: Hi Chase, how are you?

Chase: I'm doing just fine, Katie. I have a date tonight and I was wondering if you could trim me up? Ryder told me that-

Katie: Say no more, Chase! Ryder already called me about it. Come on over and we'll get started.

Chase then quickly got into the bath, and Katie began to scrub his back.

Katie: So Chase, who's the lucky pup?

Chase got nervous and tried to think of an excuse.

Chase: It's a secret.

Katie: Oh that's alright, Chase. Not everybody is proud to talk about stuff like that.

Katie continued to wash around Chase's body. Afterwords, Katie then dried him and went to to trimming his fur. Once that was finished, Katie sprayed cologne on Chase and finished.

Katie: Alright Chase, you're good to go. Have fun on your date!

Chase: Thanks Katie.

Chase then walked out of the shop, and Katie walked into the back of her shop. She truly was concerned over why Chase wouldn't tell her who his date was.

Katie: _Why would Chase not want to tell me about his date? He looked really nervous when I asked him about it. Could it be Skye or Everest?_

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the door opening and she walked to the front to see Marshall.

Katie: Marshall! What brings you here?

Marshall: Hi Katie, I'm going out with someone tonight and I wanted you to trim me up. Ryder said he'd pay for it.

Katie: Sounds great. Come on back.

Katie soon began to bathe Marshall and then she asked:

Katie: So who are y-

Marshall: It's a blind date!

Katie: A blind date?

Marshall: Yeah, E-Everest set me up.

Katie: Ok, that sounds fun.

The rest of the appointment was quite the same as Chase's. The drying and trimming were all done before they finish.

Marshall: See you later, Katie.

Katie: Have a good time, Marshall.

Once Marshall was out of the shop, Katie couldn't help but think to herself about everything.

Katie: _First Chase gets nervous when I ask him who his date is, then Marshall cuts me off when I try to ask him. Strange._

A few seconds went by before Katie finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. Her eyes widen with surprise and then she smiled and happily squealed.

Katie: _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Chase and Marshall are going on a date TOGETHER! That's so cute. I got to call Ryder about this!_

Meanwhile, Ryder was in the lookout playing watching TV when his phone suddenly rang. He answer it, and on the other end was Katie.

Katie: _Hi, Ryder._

Ryder: Oh hey Katie, what's up?

Katie: _I just got done grooming Chase and Marshall and I wanted to ask a question._

Ryder: Sure, what is it?

Katie: _The two both told me they were going on a date and they were really nervous about it. Are they going on a date together?_

Ryder: Uh...what makes you think that?

Katie: _Well they both come into my shop on the same day, both of them say their going on a date, and they act nervous when I ask theme about it._

Releasing he couldn't make up any excuses, Ryder had to admit it:

Ryder: Yes, Katie. They are going on a date.

Katie squealed so hard that Ryder literally cringed from how loud it was.

Katie: _Oh my gosh, Ryder that's so cute! Are the truly gay for each other?_

Ryder: Katie, listen to me!

Katie: _OK, what is it?_

Ryder: You can't tell anybody about this. Chase and Marshall aren't ready to come out yet. They've only told me so far. You promise?

Katie: _Of course, Ryder. I understand._

Ryder: Thanks. It really means a lot to theme.

Katie: _OK, bye Ryder._

 **A Few Hours Later…**

Chase was looking in the mirror making sure his hair was combed perfectly. Other than that, everything was great. He put on a blue v-neck t-shirt, and grey American Eagle jeans. With a dreamy sigh, he said his lover's name and put on some cologne.

Over in his own pup house, Marshall was putting on a graphic t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He sprayed some cologne on himself, before combing his hair a couple times. Afterwards, he walked over to Chase's pup house ready for their big night. He walked into the house to see Chase still facing the mirror.

Marshall: You ready, good looking?

Turning around Chase said:

Chase: Sure am! How do I look?

Marshall: Hot as hell.

Chase giggled and gave Marshall a big smooch.

The two walked out of the house to see Skye walking towards theme.

Skye: Going on a date?

Chase without a word, slowly walked up to Skye and gave her a hug which shocked her completely. Slowly, Chase said:

Chase: Thank you for accepting me with Marshall, Skye. It means a lot.

Skye smiled and said:

Skye: Anything to make you happy, Chase.

The two smiled at each other and Skye said:

Skye: Have fun you two.

They then went their own ways and the two lovers held hands as they walked off.

After a ten minute walk, the two arrived at Olive Garden in downtown Adventure Bay.

Chase: Hi, table for two please.

Waiter: Right this way.

The waiter seated the two in a booth with a window view of the beach.

They didn't know that a couple booths away, Rocky and Zuma were in a booth wearing trench coats and fedoras.

Rocky: All right, Zuma I'm gonna find out what's going on between theme.

Zuma: Seriously dude, this is widiculous.

Rocky: Come on, I really need your help. That's why you came.

Zuma: I came because you fowced me to.

Rocky: If you help me I'll give you my Apollo the Super Pup DVD's.

Zuma: Alwight, I'm in!

The rest of the date went pretty smooth, Chase and Marshall talked about everything from hobbies to love. Rocky and Zuma occasionally glanced at the two making sure that they wouldn't be caught. Finally after they paid the bill, Chase and Marshall eventually left.

Zuma: You see man, I told you nothing is going on between theme.

Rocky: I guess you're right. What do you wanna do now?

Zuma: How about a wound of Pup Pup Boogie?

Rocky: Hell yeah!

Walking in the moonlight, Chase and Marshall help their paws and smiled, both thinking about how happy they truly were about their relationship.

Chase: I love you.

Marshall: I know you do.

After that, Marshall started to think of something he truly wanted to do to Chase. Something that was very sexy and fun.

Marshall: I got a big surprise for you.

Thinking about sex, Chase started wagging his tail and asked:

Chase: What's that?

Marshall: Just come back with me to my house.

The two continued to walk all the way back to Marshall's house. They walked into the bedroom and Marshall put his arms around Chase and whispered:

Marshall: Get naked, sexy boy. I'll be right back.

Going into his closet, Marshall grabbed a couple pieces of rope and a rag. Walking back into the room, there was the german shepherd of his dreams fully naked.

Marshall: I want you tied up.

Chase: Oh my, you're quite the clever one baby.

Getting on top of Chase, Marshall tied all four of his legs to the bed and used the rag as a blindfold. Then, he striped from his clothes and began to lick Chase's muscular chest. Chase moaned constantly as Marshall went all the way down to his crotch. There, Marshall slowly began to click Chase's testicles before he went up all the way to the tip. Finally, he went all the way down and closed his eyes in pleasure sucking and slurping.

Chase: Damn, your mouth feels so fucking amazing!

A few more seconds of slurping followed before Marshall took his cock and went straight into Chase's asshole.

Marshall: Have I ever told you how tight you are?

Chase: Yes you did, Marshy.

Marshall thrust as hard as he could as Chase pleaded for him to go faster. Finally, the two ejaculated at the same moment. Marshall freed Chase from the ropes and took off the blindfold before he collapsed next to him. The two began making out as hard as they could before they stopped and started breathing heavily.

Chase: You're mine forever.

Marshall: Yes I am.

Then they would fall asleep and would have sweet dreams about each other.


End file.
